


hershey's and other kisses [currently editing pls dont read rn its SHITTY]

by pynch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynch/pseuds/pynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://muddledidman.tumblr.com/post/140660927762/booronan-adam-is-eating-hershey-kisses-one-day">adam is eating hershey kisses one day and ronan goes, “can i have a kiss, parrish?” and adam leans over and kisses ronan right on the mouth and then goes back to eating his chocolate while ronan is staring at him with a slack jaw and wide eyes and is internally screaming</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	hershey's and other kisses [currently editing pls dont read rn its SHITTY]

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! sorry if it's complete and utter shit

Adam Parrish was experiencing the worst stomach ache of his entire life. Every time he stood up, the muscles in his lower stomach pulled together uncomfortably, forcing him to bend over and walk with slumped shoulders and a bowed head. Each step he took felt like an invisible punch to the gut, but he tried his best to ignore it. Maybe if he ignored the pain, it would eventually go away. 

It didn’t. An hour later, Adam found himself curled up on his tiny mattress with his forehead pressed against his knees. Instead of subsiding, the pain had become more excruciating, almost to the point where it was unbearable. He tried to rack his brain for a logical reason behind the abrupt ache, but couldn’t. Hunger pains felt different, and he knew it certainly wasn’t from eating _too_ much. 

Somewhere under a week’s worth of dirty laundry, Adam heard his second-hand alarm clock go off. 

Today was Blue’s birthday, and Gansey thought it would be nice to have everyone gather around at Monmouth to celebrate. For weeks, Gansey had driven himself--and everyone near him--crazy with questions. He had wanted to know which games were acceptable, and which games were deemed as childish. When he asked Adam for help, Adam reminded him that he had never been to a party, and therefore was not familiar with the games associated with parties. When he asked Ronan, he had responded with a typical Ronan remark: all the games were childish. And with the descriptions behind them, Adam couldn’t help but agree. He suspected Noah had helped Gansey with the decision-making process. 

After what felt like hours, Adam finally managed to push himself into a sitting position. The aching in his stomach had dulled to the occasional pang, and he wondered if resting had been the medication he needed all along. He still wasn’t completely sure, but he decided to brush it aside as tiredness. Mostly because he couldn’t afford it to be anything else. 

When Adam was finally on his feet, he succeeded in not swaying too badly, but he still held himself up against the makeshift nightstand just in case. Before he left, he kicked his clothes around, ashamed at the mess; he had neglected doing something as simple as keeping his already-shitty-enough apartment clean. He told himself he would straighten up when he returned, but the untouched homework sitting at his desk told him he would not be keeping that promise. If he wouldn’t feel so bad for it, Adam would call Gansey and tell them he couldn't make it. He could always go to 300 Fox Way after school tomorrow and apologize to her. But he knew they would be disappointed if he were to not show, and Adam didn’t want that weighing him down, too. 

St. Agnes was at least fifteen minutes from Monmouth, but Adam arrived in less than ten. Speeding was not something he was accustomed to (he was sure it was something Ronan would praise), but with the pains returning, Adam failed to care about the safeties of the road. His stomach had returned to knots, and once he pulled into the gravel parking lot outside of Monmouth, he braced his arms on the steering wheel and inhaled deeply. That simple action caused his lower abdomen to stretch painfully, and he bit down on his knuckles until the pain was almost gone entirely. He was suddenly regretting coming over instead of calling. 

He allowed his body a moment of recovery before trudging upstairs, his hands pressed against his stomach. Maybe he could excuse himself from whatever activity they were doing and lie down. Sleeping in Monmouth always left Adam feeling guilty and dependent, but he was in no position to be putting his morals before his health. 

The second he opened the door, his good ear was met with blaring music and he received a face-full of confetti. Noah materialized before him, holding the bucket of glitter-mixed-confetti that he had just assaulted Adam with. When the door closed, three heads swiveled in their direction and two faces split into wide grins; Ronan was the only one left with the stony demeanor that he was outwardly known for. 

“Adam!” Gansey greeted, his cheeks flushed and hair unkempt. It was not an appearance Adam was familiar with seeing on Gansey, but one he preferred above the rest. “We were worried you weren’t going to show.” 

Though Adam knew Gansey hadn’t meant for the words to be insulting, he still felt vaguely offended. “Of course I was going to show,” he said, exasperated. “I was invited, after all.” 

Gansey blinked in surprise, and Adam was instantly hit with guilt when he saw his friend’s happy expression change to one of sadness. “Right, well - Yes, of course. I didn’t mean it in that --” 

“It’s fine,” Adam said quickly, shaking his head. “I’m sorry I was late.” 

When Gansey’s expression became more relaxed, Adam felt lighter. He opened his mouth to reply, probably to tell Adam no apology was needed, but right as he was about to do so, Adam doubled over. His hand was on the back of the couch and his eyes were squeezed shut as he silently cursed everyone and everything. Gansey’s concerned voice pushed through the blood rushing through his good ear, and a hand clasped gently around his wrist. 

“Are you okay?” came Gansey’s worried voice. Adam hated hearing it; he hated the pity, and most of all, he hated that everyone’s attention was now on him. He tugged his hand out of Gansey’s grasp and stood straighter, ignoring the way his stomach throbbed in pain. The only person who wasn’t staring at Adam with open concern was Ronan, and he was immensely grateful for it. 

“I’m fine,” Adam replied hotly, and everyone continued staring at him like he wasn’t. Everyone but Ronan, whose arms were crossed over his chest and a bored expression currently resting on his face. Despite his attempts to seem nonchalant, Adam could see the furrow of his brow and the hard set of his mouth, and he knew Ronan was worried too. Adam appreciated him for trying not to show it. 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Adam repeated, softer. “It’s just a stomach ache.” 

Gansey still looked anxious, Blue looked unconvinced, and Noah‘s face mirrored Ronan’s usual apathy. Adam wanted the conversation to end, so he turned to Gansey and asked if he could lay down for awhile. And Gansey, ever eager to please, rushed off to grab a blanket and pillow

While Gansey was rummaging around, Adam took a moment to look around the warehouse. It was only decorated in the main room, where the television set and couch happened to be. There were streamers tied around the pipes on the ceiling, and a large pinata hanging from one. It looked strangely similar to Gansey’s face. 

“Ronan dreamt it,” Blue said, answering Adam’s silent question. “It’s almost impossible to crack open. He was pissed because Gansey woke him up after he had just managed to fall asleep, so this was what he gave him in retaliation.”

At the mention of Ronan, Adam glanced his way, but he was too busy listening to whatever Noah was seemingly boring him with to notice. His arms were crossed loosely over his chest, and his dark tattoo was peeking out from underneath the collar of his shirt. Adam knew what the tattoo looked like, but he didn't see it often enough to be able to trace it from memory. He could admit to himself that he desperately wanted to.

Adam forced himself to look away from Ronan and focus on Blue. She wore a handmade dress that had the words ‘birthday girl’ written across the chest. Her tights had more holes in them than the moon had craters, and Adam smiled to himself. 

“Happy birthday,” he told her. Before she could respond, Gansey was rushing toward them, a blanket in one hand and a pillow in the other. He held them out to Adam, who took them gratefully. 

“You can sleep on my bed. Or if you want someplace more quiet, I’m sure Ronan wouldn’t mind letting you lay in his bed. He’s re--” 

“The couch is fine,” Adam hurriedly interrupted, his ears warming at the thought of lying in Ronan’s bed. “I don’t mind the noise. I’ll just lay with the left side of my face against the pillow.” 

Gansey looked ready to argue, but Adam didn’t give him the chance. He dropped the pillow against the armrest and followed suit, tugging the cover up to his chin. He kept his eyes closed until he heard Gansey’s retreating footsteps. The music was loud, but Adam had fallen asleep in much worse atmospheres before. 

Nearly ten minutes had passed, and Adam was still wide awake. He was on his back now, listening to Noah and Gansey sing at the top of their lungs. Though he didn’t hear Blue and Ronan, he could guess they were close by, both probably wearing annoyed expressions. 

Another ten minutes passed before Adam gave up on trying to fall asleep. His stomach was still hurting, but he supposed the worst of it was over. Still, he sat up slowly, not wanting any hasty action to cause the horrible aching to return. 

“You’re finally awake,” suddenly came Noah’s voice, startling Adam. “Blue tried to whack the pinata again, almost taking off Ronan’s head. That would have been a pity, because then what would you have to stare at?” 

Adam felt his entire face heat up. If it was anyone other than Noah accusing him of staring at Ronan, he would have objected and defended himself, but there was no point in lying to Noah. He knew everyone’s secret, whether they wanted him to or not. And in this case, it was a not. 

With a knowing smile, Noah leaned forward and plucked something from the table. Seconds later it was resting on Adam’s lap, and when he went to ask Noah what it was, he had already disappeared back into the kitchen. 

Instead of immediately opening it, Adam inspected the bag. It wasn’t his birthday, he shouldn’t have been receiving anything, but curiosity got the best of him. He peeled the top of the bag back and peeked inside, where he saw at least two dozen tightly wrapped candies. He reached in and grabbed one, reading what the small paper around it said. 

_Hershey’s Kisses._

In was in the midst of unwrapping one when Gansey stepped inside the living room, a bottle of coke in his hand. He offered it to Adam, who shook his head. “We bought an abnormally large bag of Hershey’s Kisses, and that’s what was left. Blue says she isn’t a fan of chocolate, but she also told us they help with cramps.” 

From behind him, Blue scoffed. “I said they helped with _my_ cramps, Gansey.” 

At this, Gansey’s expression changed to one of confusion, and he glanced down at Adam before meeting Blue’s eye. “Yes, Jane. That’s why I gave them to Adam. To help with his cramps.” 

Blue shook her head, looking annoyed, but didn’t seem to want to elaborate. She nodded toward the bag in Adam’s lap and shrugged. “I guess you can give it a shot. Chocolate helps ease my stomach, but so does a heating pad.” 

All of a sudden, Gansey coughed, his cheeks flushed. “I - Right. Cramps. Well, yes, I’m sure the result will be the same, of course. And if it’s not, Adam, I think there’s a heating pad laying around somewhere.” 

Adam nodded in thanks, slightly amused, and redirected his attention to the candy in his lap. Blue muttered something under her breath that Adam did not catch, then promptly stormed into the kitchen. Gansey thumbed at his bottom lip, glanced at Adam one last time, and went after her. He could hear their voices from the kitchen along with Noah’s laughter. 

Once Adam was left alone, he lifted the unwrapped Hershey’s Kiss to his mouth and tentatively dropped it on his tongue. When growing up, Adam was never allowed sweets. His father had told him candy would rot his teeth out, so he had never gone trick-or-treating as a child. The only candy he received was those from the lady next door, who had died before Adam was in his teen years. 

Even then, Adam had never tasted anything as amazing as the chocolate currently melting in his mouth. Already, his stomach was feeling better; he wasn’t even able to feel the dull ache anymore. 

He was currently unwrapping what must have been his eighth Hershey’s Kiss when the side of the couch next to him sunk down. He glanced over to find Ronan already watching him, his perfectly shaped brow arched. Adam resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he swallowed the chocolate in his mouth and bit down on another piece. 

“That good?” Ronan asked, his tone filled with amusement. Adam ignored him in favor of picking up his garbage, his heart sinking when he realized he had almost eaten the entire bag. He wasn’t sure, but he thought eating too much chocolate hurt just as much as it helped the stomach. 

“Yes,” Adam finally mumbled around a mouthful, his fingers searching around the bag for another piece. He could feel Ronan’s steady gaze on him, and he refrained from looking back up at him. It wasn’t as subtle as Ronan might have thought it was, his constant staring, but Adam doubted he was subtle, either. For awhile now, Adam was well aware of Ronan’s crush on him, but neither he nor Ronan had ever acted on it. Some days Adam feared Ronan had realized how ridiculous it was to want someone like him. 

“I can tell,” he replied, leaning back on the couch. It was quiet after that, and Adam was growing content with the silence and Ronan’s watchful eye. After a beat had passed, Ronan’s voice surfaced again, asking Adam for a kiss. 

And Adam, before he could process what he was doing, had leaned over and pressed his mouth firmly against Ronan’s. He stayed like that for at least ten seconds before realizing what he was doing, and his eyes flew open to meet Ronan’s already open, wide blue eyes. 

Hastily, he pushed away from Ronan, his heart pounding painfully hard against his chest. Whatever bliss he had been in before, he was no longer in it now. He looked away before Ronan could look disgusted. Of course he had realized Adam was not someone he wanted - of course. Why would Ronan Lynch settle for a boy who was born from dirt when he could have someone like Gansey, who was raised on diamonds and money. 

Too many minutes passed before Ronan shifted, in which Adam continued beating himself up mentally. He should have _known_ that Ronan would have gotten bored. That he was not someone who could keep dangerous, sharp-edged Ronan entertained. 

Adam was about to get up, unable to deal with the embarrassment, when Ronan cleared his throat. “Can I have another one?” he asked, his voice small and quiet. 

When Adam snapped his head up to stare at him, Ronan was just as red as Adam was. His pale cheeks were crimson, and his usually guarded expression was now an open book that Adam didn’t hesitate to read. And as he leaned forward, his heart once again hammering against his chest, his stomach twisted into knots for an entirely different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged. :) 
> 
> come talk to me [here](http://booronan.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S. Adam's stomach ache was caused by Cabeswater, which was annoyed that Adam was ignoring it in favor of studying. Such a needy forest.**


End file.
